


Two worlds

by Dickthetruckdriver



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, Taeil is abused by his father, They all fuck it's not shown tho, the other hyung line is his personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickthetruckdriver/pseuds/Dickthetruckdriver
Summary: Taeil is abused as a child by his father and develops dissociative identity disorder.He has 4 other personalities besides himself.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Nakamoto Yuta, Nct/Hyung Line
Kudos: 34





	Two worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Some background knowledge before reading the story-
> 
> (Taeil age 8) Johnny 1st alter - protector, was made to keep the other alters safe and because Taeil always wished to have a "little brother"
> 
> (Taeil age 13) Taeyong 2nd alter, also a protector - has a very masculine appearance he's like the more masculine side of Taeil that he wished he had. Babies Taeil and the other alters. was made to protect Taeil from the bullies. 
> 
> (Taeil age 16) Yuta 3rd alter - light spirited, calms everyone down cracks jokes, he carries a heavy memory to protect Taeil. Taeil is diagnosed with DID when Yuta joins because the once quiet and sadden Taeil became happy and cheerful overnight. His mother thought he had bipolar disorder but finds out it is DID. Taeil realizes that his "friends" are really his alters.
> 
> (Taeil age 17) Doyoung - smart, securing, fights a lot with Taeyong but also gives him alot of love. Comes because Taeil is forced into therapy to rid his "sickness". Doyoung helps Taeil understand more about his disorder.
> 
> a/n if you don't know about DID i'll give you a small run down on it. 
> 
> Before the age of nine if a child goes through extreme trauma their brain makes alters for them storing the bad memories away to protect the child. Each alter has a personality of their own. They decide things themselves and have their own memories as well. All alters are assigned different positions from the host (Taeil) to the happy go lucky (Yuta).
> 
> I will also mention an inner world which is the space in the brain where all the alters can see each other. Mainly there is one alter out (as in the real world) at a time but sometimes there will be two alters talking to each other in the real world.
> 
> I could say more but I don't want to ramble a lot if you have more questions on DID look up the DID community on YouTube I love watching all of their videos.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Taeil's Pov (8 years old)

I cried as my daddy threw me into the corner of our small bare room that we lived in. "Didn't I tell you to sit in the fucking corner?! You don't know how to listen do you! Now sit there and watch" The words coming from his chapped lips rang through my ears like a drum. I cried harder when he began to walk away from my small body then turned around and gave me a glare.

I covered my eyes with my hands when I saw him grab my mommy by her hair and yank her up to my feet. 'stop please stop, daddy. mommy-' "Mommy" I had yelled when he kicked her in the stomach making her fall back onto the ground. My father snickered and turned his head to face me. "What did I say? You annoying little brat- you cant do anything but cry" He hissed and let go of my mommy's hair and started walking towards me again. I whimpered already feeling his kick to my hip knocking me back into the corner wall.

"Please Taehyun, don't hurt him. He hasn't done nothing" I heard my mommy I peaked open my eyes to see my mommy holding onto my daddy's arm preventing him from hitting me. " You stupid bitch!" My daddy yelled and threw her off of his arm, she flew across the small room and hit her head on the corner of a table. 

I cried harder when I saw her fall onto the ground with a small thud and she was out like ice. I tried to make it over to my mommy she was alright I just know it, she just fell asleep. I thought and picked myself up off the ground and ran to her small and nimble body. Before getting there however my dad picked me up by the collar on my shirt, he didn't bash an eyelash as he hit me continuously in the head, face, and stomach. 'mommy please help me. It hurts mommy' 

Little black dots cascaded my view and with one more punch of his fist I was out.

"It's going to be okay Taeilie I'm here." I heard a soft voice say into my ear and a hand caressing my hair. "Mommy?" I asked slowly peeking my eyes open. There was a small boy looking down at me with a soft smile. "Hi" The boy chirped his smile getting bigger as my eyes widened. "Who are you?!" I yelled jumping away from the boy's lap which I was apparently in. 

He held his hands up in self defense. "How do you know me name?" I questioned scratching my head in confusion. My eyes widened even more when I didn't feel any bumps or pain. He smiled and held his hand out towards me making me flinch. "It's okay Taeilie I'm your friend. My name is Johnny" I stared at the boy in shock "ony?" I asked he giggled and nodded his head. "Or Youngho if it easier for you to pronounce" I bit my lip as he urged me to take his hand. 

"Do you want to play Taeilie with me? I have lots of toys" I gasped at the word 'toy' I haven't played with a toy in so long. "Okay hoho lets go!" Hoho's smile widened into a teethe smile and he ran away from me. I giggled running after him.

While we played with his stuffed animals I got curious. "Where am I?" I asked tilting my head to the side. "Am I died?" After asking that it made me willy scared. Oh no I am died. I miss my mommy. Hoho shot me a toothy grin and shook his head then tapped his chin. "No you not die Taeilie. You are- at my house yeah." 

"Are your parenths home?" My bottom lip jutted out parenths are scary except my mommy I love my mommy. "No my mommy and daddy left a wong time ago" He pouted I felt bad and so I patted his shoulder. "It's okay they come back" He smiled at me and leaned in and pecked my cheek. "Ew gross" I squirmed away from hoho and whipped my cheek with my hand. Hoho giggled loudly causing him to fall onto his back on the floor. I scrunched my lips together in disgust.

"How old are you hoho?" I asked making him look away from his stuffed giraffe, " I this many" He said holding up six no seven fingers. "I'm older than you, you should call me hyung" He squinted his eyes at me and shook his head. "No I'm taller than you so you should call me hyung" 

"dats not how it works hoho" He shrugged his shoulders making me grumble. Hoho's face suddenly went pale and a frown appeared on his face making me worried at the new expression. "wats wong hoho?" I asked.

"It's time for you to go back Taeilie" My eyes went buggy and I gasped "No I wan to stay here with you hoho" I sniffed feeling my tears start to come. "It's going to be okay Taeilie I'm going to be hear for you. If anything happens to you I will be there to protect you" I sniffled and nodded my head. He squeezed my shoulder and smiled sweetly at me. "Close your eye's Taeilie and think about your home okay?" I did as he said and closed my eyes and thought about my mommy. I missed my mommy I should go home. 

I opened my eyes to see the ceiling of the small bare room we lived in. I got up and groaned at the pain. 'It hurts so much mommy' I bit back my tears looked over my shoulder to see my daddy laying on the ground next to the weird green bottles he always has, then I looked over to see my mommy laying next to me with her hand on my stomach. I moved a little bit to look at her and her eyes opened. Her tear streaked face smiled at me and patted my stomach lightly. 

"I'm sorry mommy couldn't protect you baby" She whispered and kissed my forehead. "I'm so happy your okay" I smiled at her and curled up into her stomach her warmth making me drift off to sleep.

a/n the spelling errors are on purpose since taeil and johnny are childern

-

Taeil's Pov (13 years old)

I walked past my dads sleeping body on the floor and tiptoed to our small bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face for school.

My mom was in the kitchen side of the room humming a quiet tune to her self.

"Are you hungry, baby?" She whispered to me and pointed to the rice that she just made. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"I'll get something at school" I whispered back spitting the toothpaste out of my mouth. She pierced her lips together in a pout and sat the bowl of rice down on the small table.

"Well here" she came over to me and dipped her small hand into her pocket. My eyes widened and I shook my hands in front of her. "No mama I'm okay I still have some little money that you gave me"

"I gave you that money last month, Moon Taeil" she hissed and pushed the money into my hands. "Eat something nice hmm?" I bit my lip to bite back my tears my mama is always so nice to me. "Thank you mama" she laughed quietly under her breath and ruffled my hair.

"Love you, sweetheart" I kissed her cheek "Love you too, mama"  
"Now get going I don't want you late to school" I nodded my head and peeked over to my father sleeping on the floor. "I'll be back same time as always" I hugged her and picked up my bag from the floor and left our small room.

"What shall we eat today, Taeilie? I'm pretty hungry myself" I heard Youngho say. I looked behind knowing he wasn't there but looking because I didn't want to look crazy.

"I'm not that hungry sorry, hoho" I whispered gripping at my bags handle. "Come on Taeilie you haven't ate in days. Don't you think it's time to pig out" I scrunched my nose "I told you hoho I'm not all that hungry" I hissed making Johnny shut up.

"Fine when you come over to my house you can eat with me" I rolled my eyes at his statement. "I haven't been to your house since the first time I meet you hoho. I don't even know how you look anymore that's how long its been since I've seen you" I could tell he was thinking of something to say so I held back a couple of words and stayed quiet.

"Well I'm taller than you still so ha. I'm pretty good looking too if you would see me now you probably would fall in love with me at first site." I scrunched my lips up in disgust.

"More like you've already fallen for me" I chuckled he didn't say anything after that so I hummed a small tune in my head.

"Hey" I heard a boy to the side of me say. It wasn't Youngho's voice so I peered to my side to see Keno the boy I dreaded so much next to me.

"yes?" I said in a hushed voice looking down at my shoes. He tsk at me and shoved me on the ground making me whimper. "You fucking panse. Do you want me to kiss it better? You would like that wouldn't you? Huh?" He grabbed me by my collar and punched me in the face making my head jolt back.

"Fucking faggot" Keno laughed and let go of my collar. I stumbled onto the ground and hissed in pain. His friends laughed at me and pointed fingers at my body on the ground.

"Taeil's a girl- Taeil's a girl" they all cheered as they pointed at me. 'Don't listen to them' I said to myself. I looked at Keno and he smirked at me "gosh if you really were a girl I would totally fuck you. Look at your thighs and hips even your face, are you sure you aren't a female?" He mocked and kicked me in my leg on last time before him and his gang left.

I licked the inside of my mouth tasting blood. I grumbled to myself and wiped the shedding tears from my cheeks. "Why can't I be like them? Why did I have to look like my mother?" I yelled and got up from the ground brushing my school pants.

"Like I love my mom and all but why? Why do I look like a girl? I am a boy after all"

"Don't listen to them honey" I gasped and looked behind me and saw nothing. So I turned my head looking for the person who said it. "Who said that?" I asked looking around.

"I'm another friend of yours. My name is Taeyong" "Taeyong? Where are you?" I could hear him tsk at my question making me even more scared.

"I'm with Johnny right now, darling"

"Johnny!" How did this Taeyong person get to Johnny? I could tell he was smiling. "Oh yes my child. Just like Johnny I am here to protect you. If those bullies ever do anything to you again. You close your eyes and call for me okay?" I bit my lip he sounded awfully serious.

"Okay" I whispered because people started to look at me weird. "Good boy. Lets stay in touch, love ya" and then it went quiet. "Gosh I have some weird friends" I grumbled and walked into the school building.

"Look the faggots back" I heard one of the boys from early say. I bit my lip angrily and turned my body away from them instead going the long way to my classroom.

"Where do you think your going, sugar plum?" Keno voice erupted in my ear and I shivered from his demon like voice. "Look the panse likes me. Look how turned on he is from my voice" I shook my head trying to walk away from him and his group.

Keno pulled my arm back and shoved me into a set of lockers. "What did I just say-" I toned him out and closed my eyes just like Taeyong had told me. "Taeyong" I whispered, I felt disoriented I felt like I couldn't breathe. Thinking I was getting the wind knocked out of me by Keno, I opened my eyes.

"Hey there, Taeilie" A boy that looked about the same age as me quirked. 'Wait-' I gasped in realization.

"Wait- Hoho" the boys smile got wider and I knew it was Johnny. He's changed so much I can't hardly recognize him as the little seven year old he used to be.

"Miss me?" He asked lifting his eyebrows mischievously. I got up and hugged him. "Of course I did you big baby" I chirped hugging him tighter. "I'm sorry we haven't seen each other in a long time"

"Yeah last time I saw you is when my dad used to hit me" He pierced his lips and rubbed the scruff of his neck. 'He still does' Johnny thought

I smiled at him and pecked his cheek. "That's for last time" Youngho blushed red making me blush a deeper red.

"Where's Taeyong?" I asked looking around for the hushed man. Youngho laughed and shook his head. "You will only be seeing one of us every time you come here. Don't ask me why" He said and ruffled my hair. But I wanted to see him now. He was protecting me I wanted to see my protector.

"Lets eat I know your hungry" He smiled at me and lifted me off of the ground. "Hoho you know I can't spend the money." He nodded his head in reply and dragged me through the place that we were at.

"Your house changed a lot since last time." "Yeah when Taeyong got here he changed the place up pretty quickly."

"When did he start staying with you?" I asked making him chuckle. "Just a minute ago." I laughed thinking he was lying but his face expression was telling me he was far from lying. "Okay"

We ate in silence before Youngho became pale just like last time. I frowned and looked at my plate of food. "Is it time for me to go?" I asked and he nodded his head. "Remember Taeilie, now Taeyong and I will be protecting you so you don't have to be afraid anymore okay?"

"We are always here to talk" he said and I nodded my head. "When am I going to see you again?" I asked, he frowned and shook his head. "For quite sometime I presume Taeyong has gave that Keno dude a good beaten"

"What how?"

"You'll know when your older. Now it's time Taeyong is starting to get weak." I pouted and closed my eyes "bye bye, hoho"

"bye, Taeilie" after he said that I thought of my mom and how I needed to finish my homework before the teacher collected it. I became disoriented again and a heavy hit came to my chest making me suck in my breath.

I opened my eyes seeing Mrs. Shin look at me worriedly. "Are you okay, Mr. Moon?" She asked I looked around the classroom. I was back again.

"Yes, Mrs. Shin" I said in a hushed whisper and looked down at my paper.

After the period was over I left the classroom and headed for a small quiet place to do my left over homework. I stopped in my steps seeing Keno at the end of the hallway. He looked lost in thought and scared. He looked at me and his face stopped in a look of horror. He quickly turned around and left me standing in the hallway.

'Did Taeyong really do something to him? But how?'

-

Warning ⚠ mentions of rape and sexual abuse in this section. Please skip this section if you are not comfortable.

Taeil's Pov (age 16)

"I'm so glad school is over with I couldn't stand another boring subject" Youngho sighed making me roll my eyes. "You don't do anything anyway" I huffed unlocking the door to our "home"

"Are you talking to yourself again, boy" my father was sitting on the floor with soju bottles surrounding him. I bit my lip and shook my head "No father. I was reciting a poem for school" he grumbled and looked me up and down.

I shivered under his gaze and looked around the room for mom. "Where's mom?" I asked setting my bag down on the floor.

"That no good for nothing women left for something. I told her ass to bring me cigarettes and she's taking forever" as he said this a smirk appeared on his face. "come here, my boy" The frown on my face deepened and I took a couple steps away from him. 'Youngho? Taeyong?' I thought but I heard no one as my father, that man took closer steps towards me.

He smiled deviously at me and lifted his hand up to my hair, twirling a strand of my hair between his fingers. "You get more beautiful everyday, my boy" I swatted his hand away and took a run for it towards the door. "Oh baby where are you going? You know you can never run from me" He smirked pulling my arm back into his chest. 

"Momma? Youngho? Taeyong? Please Help me!" I screamed for help but no one had came. 'Please. You said you would protect me please.' tears welled up in my eyes. He dragged me back into the room. I wasn't innocent I knew what he was planning. Someone please help me. 

He threw me on the ground and stood over my body. This man was supposed to be my father, this isn't what fathers do. I knew he hadn't stopped beating me, even if I didn't have any memory of it happening I knew he was doing it. After Taeyong had came I started to spend a lot of time with him in Youngho's home. But Youngho was never there. But why is he not helping me now. Now that I need their help the most. 

My father's hand prickled against my body, I shivered in disgust. I've had enough, I thrashed against his hold, kicked and screamed but he was too strong. He laughed and his grin widened, he held me down I couldn't move anymore he was too strong. He leaned into me as I cried harder. 'Oh dear god, please help me.'

I closed my eyes and breathed in and out. I couldn't feel my father's grip on me anymore, I couldn't hear is nasty breathing as he came closer. My eyes bulged open and Taeyong and Youngho were laying on the ground next to me. "It's okay were here now, baby. It's okay"

-

Yuta's Pov

I opened my eyes and gasped the new air in. It was much different than my home it smelled like smoke and gasoline. I looked up and saw a man thrashing at my clothes. Poor Taeil he has to live with this disgusting male. After he ripped up my shirt I caught him off guard this body isn't that strong but I'll give this man what he deserves. 

I pushed the man off of me and watched as he tumbled onto the ground. "I will make you pay for your sins, Moon Taehyun" I've always wanted to say that. Throwing the laugh that I was about to do to the back of my head I rose up onto my feet and kicked the man in his rib cage.

"Aren't you a waste of life huh. To beating your wife and child then to attempted rape towards your child. You disgrace, you disgusting no neck belly gut pedophile. I will kill you for what You have done to this innocent child" I kicked at his rib cage at every word that came from my mouth. He looked terrified he probably thinks a demon has possessed his son's body. 

"Please don't hurt me" He plead clasping his hand together in a rubbing motion. I shook my head and grabbed the man by his hair. Let's just say when I was finished with him there wasn't much left of his face to see. I didn't kill him though I don't want us to go to jail even if it is self defense police are corrupt they see a dead body they think the dead person is the victim.

The door crept open and I saw our mom come in with a shocked expression on her face. "Are you alright, Taeil?" She hurried over towards me and I smiled at her. Our mom is such a good person. "Yes mother I'm fine" She peered over to the now faceless man laying on the ground.

"W-what happened to him?" She asked and rubbed my cheek. "Did he- Did he do something to you?"I frowned and nodded my head. He didn't do anything to me but he did it to Taeil so he has to pay. I'm not one for violence but he can't just hurt our host and get away with it. 

She gasped and rummaged through her purse for her small government phone. "I'm here now baby. I'm so glad you stood up for yourself." After dialing up the police she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me so tight I thought I couldn't breathe.

There was a loud knock on the door "Police!" A powerful voice came from the other side. Our mother slowly unwrapped her arms from around me, she stood up and went to the door. The police at the door was quite built his muscles pierced through his uniform.

"Hello, ma'am. I'm Officer Wang and Dispatch received a call about a self defense act." Our mom nodded her head and opened the door showing our father laying on the ground body half twitching. "Oh my lord" Officer Wang's eyes went wide and he grabbed his off shoulder walkie talkie.

His voice disappeared but I could tell he was shouting into it. I shook my head slowly 'Not yet' I pleaded. ' You've used a lot of strength Yuta. Let me take over for now.' Taeyong's voice rang in my head making me sigh. 'Fine don't do anything stupid'.

Taeil's Pov

"Taeil honey when you go back tomorrow there will be some changes in your life okay. They are good but you still have to deal with them as best as you can okay." I looked over to Taeyong and nodded my head.

"We can't tell you in detail about what happened but all you have to know is that your father will never hurt you again, okay?" I smiled. Really? He was really gone?

"You'll also have to go to an appointment tomorrow. Tell them about us okay? You'll find out more about us if you talk to the people tomorrow. We will always be here for you and we love you Taeil sweetie" I went over to Taeyong and hugged him tightly then over to the new guy Yuta and hugged him. "Gosh you and ou- I mean your mother can really give good hugs" He chuckled and patted my back.

"I wish I could hug Youngho but he's not here" Taeyong chuckled and patted my hair. "You'll see him next time you come here, I promise."

-  
(Age 17)

"Sweetie is time to wake up" My mom's soft voice gently whispered in my ear making smile but quickly wipe away and grumble. "Ten more minutes" I groaned and flipped over onto my stomach to hide my face. My mom's laughed quietly and nudged me in my hip bone. 

"You have twenty minutes before we have to leave" I huffed and nodded my head with a faint smile on my face. She as always quietly left the room.

Its been almost a year when my dad was convicted of child abuse and attempted rape. My mother and I are leaving in a temporary witness protection home until we are able to get a government apartment and finally be able to live peacefully. I don't see the guys as often anymore for some reason I really miss them. 

I miss Taeyong's sweet mother like voice and I miss joking around with Yuta over things we disagree about. I miss Youngho's nonchalantly trying to sing in my ear as I walk to school. I don't know what happened or why they came into my life but now that they are gone it feels like I'm missing apart of myself. I'm empty without them and if it wasn't for my mom being there for me I don't know what I would do. Neither her or them... I don't even want to think about that.

I stretched my arms and screeched loudly while still on my stomach. I rolled over onto my back and looked at the time on my wrist watch. 'Oh fudge. Its almost nine' I sprung up from the lumpy mattress and got ready for my therapy appointment. After a couple of weeks when dad went to prison and the guys stop talking to me I had became very depressed to the point I hadn't wanted to eat, get up from bed, or talk to anyone. My mom was worried so she signed me up for a couple of therapy sessions. We haven't had much progress but I'm not as sad as I was a couple of months ago.

-

"So Taeil" Dr. Qian started making me look up from my hands in my lap. "hm?" I asked looking back down at my hands. I was never one for social interactions.

"Do you remember the tests we had you take when you first started seeing me?" He asked. I tilted my head trying to think back to nine months ago. I bite my lip and nodded my head at him. Of course I remembered the consent questions and tests I went through.

"Well.." He coughed clearing his throat. "There is a possibility that you might have DID" I scratch the back of my neck. Was I supposed to know what that meant? "Um, DID stands for Dissociative Identity Disorder" Dr. Qian sighed loudly and tapped his clipboard on his lap. "It's not official just yet since it does take 12 months to be diagnosed with this disorder. But by your constant changes of behavior, the tests, and" He cleared his throat again. "The constant mentions of people that do not exist to my research. It is a high possibility that you do have this disorder."

I was still confused at the DID part, I've heard of it before. Like when that one horror movie had came out with the man murdering people with his other personalities but I had never thought I had it. Youngho, Taeyong, and Yuta are real people that's for sure I know it. They aren't dangerous like that man in the movie that isn't real. This disorder is made up. 

I snared at Dr. Qian and stood up from the cold laying chair I was sitting in. "You don't have to lie to me to change me Doctor Qian. I know I'm a bad case but you don't have to make up things like this to scare and change me!" I stomped my feet and ran from the office, as far as my feet could take me.

When I had finally come back to my senses I looked around seeing everything completely unfamiliar. I was scared, why did I run? Why do I always run. "Idiot. Idiot" I thumped myself on the head and feel to the ground. "Tell me you guys are real! I know you are just talk to me! Why do y'all never talk to me anymore? Have I did something wrong? I'm sorry If I have I didn't mean too. Please talk to me. I need to know if your still there" tears came from my eyes uncontrollably and I cried into my hands waiting for a response even a burp or anything to reassure me. 

I sat there by myself and cried for a half an hour until I heard a soft hum. 'hello' I wiped my eyes and looked up and around me. Maybe that doctor is right. I think I am crazy. "It's okay now cutie. I'm sorry I took so long coming here. I had to set up a couple things back at home." I scrunched my nose. Who was talking to me? This wasn't Youngho, Taeyong, or Yuta.

"I'm Doyoung your new alter" He laughed. Alter?

"Don't be scared beautiful I will teach you all about yourself and us. I will teach you and the other alters on how to control this and as the host I think it is best to teach you first don't you think?"

That was the day I had met Doyoung and finally learned about my true self.

-

(age 23)

"Stop Yuta!" I yelled trying to squirm away from his fingers. "Please Please I beg you" I started rubbing my hands together in a begging motion. "Come on Yuta cut Taeilie some slack. He might pee on himself." Yuta laughed at Youngho's statement and slowly stopped tickling me. "Oh my I'm going to tell Taeyong on you Mr. Yuta" I fiercely pointed my at him I was breathing heavily I was about to die if it wasn't for Johnny. "Thanks hoho" I smiled and blew a kiss to him. He caught the kiss and smacked it on his lips making me blush. He was younger than me but damn could he make me blush like a prepubescent child.

"How are you going to tell him when he's always sucking face with Doyoung?" Yuta asked face scrunched in disgusted from either mine and Youngho's action or him thinking about Doyoung and Taeyong making out.

"Don't be a hater bro" Youngho chuckled and slapped his back. "Do you want me to help you find a boo thang? I saw this one gir-" "I'm good bro and I always have Taeil over here don't I?" He raised his eyebrows at me and puckered out his lips at me. I laughed softly and nodded my head back at him and gave him a kissie face. 

"Don't joke like that Yuta you know Taeil is mine I claimed him when I was eight" "That's not fair I wasn't here!" Yuta yelled.

"Y'all disgust me" I made a puking motion. "You don't have to lie like that babes. Remember that time I kissed you on your cheek." "That's nothing Taeil you remember that time we-" I cut Yuta off by thumping him in the forehead. "Shut up you oaf and No I remember nothing absolutely nothing!"

"What have I told you about lying mister? We all hear what goes on behind closed door when your alone with Johnny or Yuta. Why don't you all just start fucking each other and stop trying to claim this poor boy" Taeyong shook his head and sat down beside Youngho. The blood rushed to my face quick and I was as red as my old hair color. 

"Dang Taeyong you don't have to out us like that. And besides I would never fuck Johnny he's a screamer and I hate that shit." I huffed embarrassingly knowing now they definitely heard us doing things before. "When is Doyoung gonna be back I wanna go home" I whined and flattened out on my back. "Don't be embarrassed honey your grown, and grown people fuck like rabbits."

"I can't take this anymore bye" I flipped all three of them off and walked out of the lounge area heading straight to the front seat room. "Doyoung how long are you going to take? Their making fun of me~" I could see through his eyes right now basically in the passenger seat. "Oh my gosh, Taeil You just scared the hell out of me."

"Doyoung~ Taeyong misses you and he told me to tell you to get your ass back here now" Doyoung sighed under his breathe. "Fine but your going to have to do the next class I did all the notes you just have to sit in class and look pretty is that okay?" 

"Yes" After I had said that my mind became a little foggy and my head started to hurt. When I opened my eyes I was sitting in front of my biology course classroom and grumbled. I had to become selfish right at biology class. I groaned and walked in the room and sat down in the normal seat we usually sit in. 

After a couple of minutes the professor walked in with his monotone hello as perusal. 'You lied Taeyong didn't want me' I head Doyoung shout making me laugh. "Is there something funny Mr. Moon?" The professor asked making my laugh halt and I shook my head in response. He rolled his eyes at me and carried on doing whatever he usually does.

"We have decided" I heard Yuta and Youngho say at the same time. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What?" I whispered under my breathe. "We are going to have a threesome get ready baby" I heard Youngho say this made me laugh hard. Harder than I've ever laughed before. They had to be kidding right? right?

"That's right cutie be ready when we get home we already told Taeyong and Doyoung to stay the hell out" "Mr. Moon would you like to tell the class whats so funny" The professor yelled. "MY ASS IS ABOUT TO BE WRECKED PROFESSOR!"


End file.
